


Don't waste it (fanart)

by Physalis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Physalis/pseuds/Physalis
Summary: I actually wanted to draw wild west AU smut... it turned out a bit more generic... ah well :DI still hope you will enjoy it :) Next one might be more cowboy themed though, since I am still craving that ;3Also, this is Percival! xD Even though you can't see his head ok? There wasn't space left ;D
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Don't waste it (fanart)




End file.
